A Lightened Shadow
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Leela has a flower. Fry isn't happy, but what will he do when a hotter, more experienced, thoughtful and all around perfect for Leela suitor comes along and begins dating her? Non canon. Rated M for a definite reason.


**_Ok, so this is my first ever Futurama fic, so go a little easy, but uh, it involves a character of my own design and I hope you guys like it._**

**_I don't own Futurama._**

* * *

Leela and Fry were making out on Leela's bed. Leela's bra lay on the bed next to Fry's boxers. "Oh Fry. It's been so long." Leela moaned, arching her back as Fry hungrily sucked at a pink nipple.

"Yeah, five days." Fry chuckled. "Are you wet for me Leela?" he asked, his finger working its way through one of the legs of Leela's lacy black underwear.

"Yes!' Leela cried out as Fry's finger came into contact with her throbbing aching core.

"Ouch!" Fry yanked his hand back to find his finger covered in a pinkish white liquid. "What's this?" he inquired.

"The juices from my flower." Leela replied huskily.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Fry was just leaning in again when he stopped. "Wait! Then why'd it bite me?"

"See for yourself." Leela laid back with a suggestive shake of her hips.

Fry's seven and a half inch cock stood at attention and he fumbled over himself to get Leela's lace down. When he got it all the way off, he tossed it away and looked down, gasping. Where Leela's moist pink vagina had been five days earlier, now was her clit and a large hole with strips of skin flapping open around it to resemble a flower.

"Wow." Fry breathed.

* * *

"Wow." Fry muttered again. Their lovemaking session had not gone the way he thought it would.

"What do you mean 'wow'?" Leela asked, her eye wide and curious. "It's very simple. If I haven't had sex for a long time, I get so horny that my vagina opens up. She can sense if someone has an STD, some other disease or if their fingers aren't worthy."

Leela smirked at Fry. "I'm just really horny, Fry. Let's get back to…" Leela paused to look Fry over. "You and me."

The Cyclops leaned forward, but Fry stopped her. "I don't know Leela. What if she doesn't think my penis is worthy."

"Then she'll eat it." Leela replied simply.

"Ah!" Fry screamed, running from the room.

* * *

The next day, Leela cornered Fry aboard the spaceship and moved to kiss him. Fry stopped her and sighed.

"Look Leela, I can't have sex with you anymore and if I can't have sex then I can't have a relationship with you."

Leela crossed her arms and glared at him angrily. "So, because my vagina might literally eat your penis, you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm glad you understand."

Leela's eye narrowed angrily.

* * *

"Hello everyone. Where are Leela and Fry?" Professor Farnesworth called.

"Probably making out on the ship again." Bender replied, smoking a cigar.

Just then, Fry crashed through the wall and slid across the floor, hitting the table leg.

"Yep." Hermes sighed.

Leela walked through the door seconds later, clapping her hands nonchalantly. "The ship needs repairing." she said dully, walking out again.

"Pst, hey Fry." Bender stage-whispered. "What'd you do to piss her off this time?"

"I told her I didn't want to have sex with her because of her flower." The ginger sighed. The others gasped in surprised horror.

"Leela has a flower?" Amy whined. "I wish I could be so lucky. Wouldn't have had Chlamydia for a year if I had one."

"Damn, I'm glad I wasn't fuckin' her." Bender laughed.

"Ya didn' stick ya penis in tat ting didja mon?" Hermes inquired.

Fry snorted. "Hell no."

"Good." the professor said. "Hers could be poisonous for all we know, what with her mutated blood."

"Why does my mutated blood have anything to do with any of you?" Everyone gulped as Leela stroke back into the room, wiping her hands.

"Fry?"

"Uh, yes Leela?"

"Are you a fast runner?"

Fry chuckled and patted his beer gut. "Not anymore."

"Good because I'm going to kill you."

Jumping across the table, Leela commenced strangling the ginger boy, snarling all the while about private conversations and the stupidity of men.

It took Bender, Hermes and Zoidberg to pull her off and the Cyclops turned her large eye to them all. "I don't want to hear one word about it." she growled lowly, storming back out.

"Well, it's official." Bender snickered. "Fry's never getting laid again."

"Hey!" the ginger shouted, before sighing. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well, I know what'll cheer you up." Bender stated. "Let's all go get brick-faced to celebrate Fry's mew forced celibacy!" A cheer went up and all except Fry left the room. After a moment, the ginger boy shrugged and followed.

"Might as well, I'm not paying."

* * *

_**Huh, it really does seem too short. You guys drop me a review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
